1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector provided with an illumination having optical components such as a filter disposed so as to be able to move into and out of a light path.
2. Related Art
As a projector of a related art, there exists a device having an optical filter disposed on the light path of the illumination device in a tilted state with respect to the plane perpendicular to the light axis (see JP-A-2007-65496). The optical filter is supported by a rail together with the support member, and moves into and out of the light path between the second lens array and the polarization conversion element while keeping the tilted state by driving the support member provided with a rack with a drive mechanism including gears and an electric motor.
Incidentally, in such a projector as described above, there are some cases in which it is desired to dispose not only the optical filter but also another optical component such as an aperture so as to be able to move into and out of the light path in order for realizing a variety of reflection modes. However, in the case of adding another optical component, since the space for disposing the optical components and the drive mechanism therefor is almost doubled compared to the case with the optical filter alone, as a result of the light path extension due to the preparation of such a space, there arises a tendency of increasing the light intensity loss in the illumination device.